A Massively Effected Life
by Shades of the Fallen
Summary: What is a person to do when their life is turned upside down? When they're thrown into a place they thought was purely fictional? Well...it's either fight or die. Especially when you wake up during the attack that started it all.


A Massively Effected Life

* * *

Hey there people :) I probably shouldn't have started another story but I couldn't help my self. I have been reading some SI stories recently and I thought ' I like that! Why not try a story like that!' But this isn't a SI it's a OC but regardless enjoy. Oh and check out TheRev28's 'Welcome To The Family' series. It is really good.

* * *

I guess sometimes in life we have to deal with the hand we have been dealt. No way around it, in the end we all have a story to tell -Unknown

* * *

Have you ever thought about how you would die? Would it be in a blaze of glory? Or a quiet one, like a whisper in the wind? Honestly I never thought about it. But now as I looked into the eyes of the person who's hand was wrapped around my neck, raising me off the ground, I realized just how unpredictable death (And life for that matter) really is. Up until several months ago I was living a quiet life. A normal life. One where I was most likely going to die nice and old. I was wrong. In a few short hours my life did a one eighty. And now over the last few months I have wished for my life to go back to normal. But I learned a valuable lesson. The more you wish for one thing the more likely it is you are going to get the exact opposite. I was proof of that. "You have failed. And now all this death is on your hands," the figure said. I took a deep breath and let go of my fear and mustered up the last of my courage. I snarled at the figure in front of me. "I hope you rot in hell you son of a bitch," I spat. Then I closed my eyes and let go of the object in my hand.

* * *

But that's the end of a story. I should start from the beginning. Because honestly who wants to hear about the end when there is a whole story to be told.

* * *

"Pick up the damn pace Ravensage!"

Archer Ravensage glared at the back of his friends head. "Fuck...you...Davenport," he panted out. Aurora Davenport simply turned her head and grinned at him. The 24 year old hell spawn (As he often refer to her as) had been his best friend for as long he could remember. Well best friend was an understatement. She was his family. The only person he had. And it was the same for her. When Archer was seven, Aurora and her family moved into the house next to the foster house he was living in. Archer met Little six year old Aurora the same night she moved in. The house they had bought had a tree house in the back. And fortunately for the both of them it was right next to his bedroom window. Archer was a...Adventurous child and well he decided he want to jump from his window into the tree house and well...That night a beautiful friendship was born. One that has lasted through everything life has thrown at them.

"Ok...ok stop. I can't run anymore. I may be in shape but I mean...Holy shit Aurora. Do you actually run this much everyday?" Archer asked. Aurora slowly came to a stop and turned to face him.

Aurora simply rolled her eyes at him and ignored his question. "Come on you big ass baby. Let's go home and shower so we can go get a couple beers," she said.

Archer grinned. "Race you there," he hollered as he took off in a sprint.

* * *

Archer and Aurora walked out of a bar several hours later, obviously drunk, laughing hysterically. "God Archer what were you thinking when you did that huh?" Aurora asked. Archer simply stopped and turned green.

"Don't...feel...so...good," he slurred. Seconds later his hand came up and slapped against his mouth. He turned and quickly speed walked (Rather uncoordinatedly) down a random alleyway. He put a hand against the wall, leaned down and began to throw up. Aurora came up behind him and rubbed his back soothing. Moments later Archer stopped and took deep breaths and tried to get his barring. Sudden Aurora screamed. Archer turned around as quickly as he could without getting sick. Two men had grabbed Aurora and were injecting her with some sort of fluid. "No!" Archer screamed. He rushed forward, fear and adrenaline sobering him some. He slammed into one of the men, knocking him to the floor. He sat up and being throwing punches anywhere he could, as quickly as he could.

Suddenly he was ripped off the man and thrown to the floor. "Hold him down!" One of the men yelled. Arms held him down, preventing him from fighting. He struggled even though he knew it was useless. The needle pierced the skin of his neck. Several seconds later his vision began to darken. With the last of his strength he whispered, "Aurora..."

* * *

Screaming. Somebody was screaming his name. That's the first thing Archer realized when he awoke. He frowned. He knew that voice. It was...was...Aurora! Archer fought against the haze that was covering his mind. He opened his eyes, only to shut them again seconds later. There was a light directly above where he was laying. It had blinded him when he opened his eyes. Again Archers eyes opened and quickly looked around. He was strapped down to a metal table by metal binds that wrapped around his arms and legs. The table he was strapped to was attached to a odd machine he had never seen before.

"Archer!" Aurora screamed. It was filled with so much fear and pain that tears immediately sprang to his eyes. He turned and began crying quietly at the fear he saw in his friends eyes. Several doctors surrounded her, with needles in their hands. Archer began struggling against he binds. Soon the metal was cutting into his skin, drawing blood.

"Get away from her you bastards!" He screamed. With a frustrated growl he began struggling against the binds the binds with a new fever. Suddenly the doctors stopped and turned to him. One of them, the head doctor he assumed, whispered something he couldn't hear. All the doctors began moving towards him.

"No! No! I am sorry I won't scream anymore I swear! Just please...please leave him alone!" Aurora begged. Archer squared his jaw and looked into the head doctors eyes, unflinching.

"It's ok Aurora. It's ok. Everything is going to be alright," he said. Auroras broken sobs filled the room.

"We need to deal with this one first. We don't want him injured for this," The head doctor said. Archer tensed as one of the other doctors approached. The doctor injected him with something that made his muscles burn and his heart race. He no longer could hear Auroras screams. The last things he heard where. "Every...prepared...send...two..." He once again fell in to the darkness.

* * *

So...Should I continue or just focus on my other stories? Oh and Archer look like Jensen Ackles and Aurora looks like Dianna Agron


End file.
